Torneio Triesportivo
by bruhluna
Summary: Hogwarts não parou de funcionar durante a Guerra e, agora que ela acabou, está participando do Torneio Triesportivo...será que vai dar certo? sou pééssima com resumos mas é ler pra crer D
1. trailer

**Quando é anunciado um torneio...  
**- Este ano Hogwarts sediará uma série de competições inter-escolares...

**É preciso deixar orgulho de lado para seguir em frente...  
- **Ok Potter. Mas não fique muito alegrinho.  
- Ah, Malfoy! Só porque eu ía dar pulos de felicidade. - ironizou Harry.

**No meio de tudo isso surgem fortes laços de amizade...  
**- Amigas?  
- Amigas! - e se juntaram num abraço coletivo

**O amor enfrentará várias barreiras...  
**- Você estava com o Malfoy, Gina??  
- E se eu estivesse, hein?

**Um ano para novas descobertas...  
**- Hadenbol? O que é hadenbol?  
- É handebol, Rony. E é um esporte trouxa.

**Eles vão dar o máximo de si para conseguir o que querem...  
**- Cansei de dar indiretas! Simplesmente cansei! Se aquele tapado do Rony não me percebe quando eu falo, eu vou 'desenhar' pra ele. - disse Hermione com determinação.  
- Aê, Mione! Gostei de ver - comemorava Gina.

**Brigas...  
-** Você nunca será como eu, Weasley, desista. - disse Malfoy com ar de superioridade.  
- Mas é claro que não, Malfoy. Ainda falta muito pra eu virar uma doninha quicante e desprezível como você - retrucou Rony com divertimento e ironia.

**Ciúmes...  
**- O que essa piriguete tá fazendo aqui, Harry?!  
- Não chame a Liz de piriguete, Pansy.  
- Chamo do que eu quiser. Mas já que você se importa tanto... fique com ela! Acabou! - e saiu pisando duro

**Sem contar os jogos...  
**- Hermione joga a bola pra Pansy que passa pra Gina. Ela distrai a marcação e passa para Luna e É GOOOOOOOL! Esse é o melhor jogo de handebol que eu já vi! - narrava [nome do aluno empolgado.

**E um pouco de diversão, é claro...  
- **Que tal um piquenique? O dia está tão bonito...  
- Ótima idéia! Vocês chamam o pessoal e pedem pra eles trazerem as coisas que eu vou me arrumar. A gente se encontra lá no lago em duas horas. - e dizendo isso, a morena saiu deixando as amigas embasbacadas para trás.

**Tudo isso em...**

**O Torneio Triesportivo.**

* * *

_N/A: ain, gente. Aí está o trailer da minha nova fic.  
Espero receber muitas reviews pra continuar postando ela e eu prometo que, se isso acontecer, vocês vão ter o 1º cap na segunda-feira (que é meu aniversário ;D )._

_atééé._


	2. Chapter 1

Um belo garoto moreno de olhos verdes olhava atentamente algum ponto no horizonte ainda além da janela do trem que se deslocava rapidamente.Suas feições não apresentavam qualquer emoção mas seu pensamento estava longe.

Até que uma mão que sacudia rapidamente em frente ao seu rosto o tirasse de seus devaneios.

- Harry! Harry! Acorda! - ele olhou para a dona da mão a ponto de ver uma garota de cabelos castanhos e cheios o olhar com impaciência. Era Hermione. - O carrinho de doces está passando. Quer alguma coisa?

- Não, obrigado. - respondeu suspirando.

- O que você tem? Tá quieto aí olhando pro nada tem mais de uma hora já. - um ruivo que segurava muitos doces perguntou.

- Eu estava lembrando de tudo o que aconteceu no ano passado...mal posso acreditar que tudo acabou e que agora estamos voltando para Hogwarts.

- É. Foram tempos difíceis... - disse Hermione - perdemos muitas pessoas queridas...

- Mas graças a Merlim tudo acabou e estamos aqui neste trem novamente voltando para Hogwarts - reforçou Rony, colocando um ponto final naquele assunto que sempre xateava a todos.

Passaram o resto da viagem conversando sobre trivialidades. Nenhum dos três queria reviver as memórias da última batalha onde Voldemort foi derrotado pois, apesar de o bem ter vencido, muitos danos foram causados.

O tempo passou e enfim chegaram à plataforma de Hogsmeade e pegaram uma carruagem para ir ao castelo.

Assim que cruzaram os portões da escola avistaram seu velho amigo Hagrid e foram cumprimentá-lo.

Depois de uma curta conversa, seguiram para o salão principal onde assistiram à seleção dos novos alunos e ouviram os tão rotineiros avisos para, em seguida, se deliciarem com o banquete de boas-vindas.

Era encantador ver a felicidade naquele lugar: todos sorriam e conversavam entre si, satisfeitos com a perspectiva de uma vida sem temores. Até mesmo os frios sonserinos exibiam leves sorrisos.

Minerva McGonagall, agora diretora da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, estava contente com a alegria que emanava dos alunos mas, ao ver que todos já estavam parando de comer, levantou-se batendo em sua taça com um talher e, após o salão se silenciar quase instantaneamente, se pôs a dizer:

- Agora que todos estão satisfeitos, preciso informá-los das novidades: este ano Hogwarts sediará uma série de competições inter-escolares. Será quase como um torneio tribruxo mas, desta vez, farão parte das competições as escolas Durmstrang, da Irlanda, Beauxbatons, da França e Rogacionista, do Brasil. E as modalidades a serem disputadas serão Quadribol, com time misto, Handebol feminino e Futsal masculino. - A diretora deu uma pausa, se deliciando com as caras de dúvida de alguns alunos - Vocês devem estar se perguntando o porquê disso agora e eu vou explicar: com todos esses problemas que a Guerra trouxe, nós, diretores, achamos uma ótima oportunidade organizar este evento para fazer novas amizades e nos divertirmos, é claro. - e deu um breve sorriso - Outras informações serão colocadas nos murais das casas junto com uma lista para inscrição. Qualquer dúvida, poderão procurar pelo diretor de sua casa após as aulas diárias. Agora podem ir para seus dormitórios. - Finalizou com um gesto, fazendo a comida sumir.

Após esse jantar de boas-vindas meio incomum, os monitores levaram os alunos, que estavam bem agitados com as novidades, até suas respectivas casas.

Depois de cumprir com sua tarefa de monitoria, Hermione e Rony uniram-se à Harry no salão comunal da grifinória para conversarem.

O menino-que-sobreviveu estava jogado em um sofá qualquer e só notou a presença dos amigos quando estes sentaram-se nas poltronas vagas em frente a lareira ainda discutindo sobre um certo assunto que o interessou.

- Nem adianta reclamar, Ronald. É claro que quando voltássemos pra Hogwarts faríamos o 7ª ano afinal, no ano passado nós não voltamos para cá como os outros alunos. Ou você acha que teriam outros motivos esse nosso retorno à escola? - dizia a garota revirando os olhos e espreguiçando-se felinamente.

- Eu sei. Mas é tão estranho! Quero dizer, eu vou estudar com a minha irmã... - o ruivo tentava argumentar.

- É mesmo, né? Eu nem lembrava que a Gina já tá no último ano. - intrometeu-se Harry que havia se aproximado e deitado num sofá perto dos outros dois.

- Pois é... - resmungou Rony olhando as chamas com certa atenção

- Vocês ouviram o que a McGonagall falou? - o moreno resolveu iniciar esse assunto que estava martelando em sua cabeça. - Sabem...sobre o torneio e as modalidades...

- Claro! Achei tão interessante! Talvez eu me inscreva no handebol - disse Hermione, alegre

- Hadenbol? O que é hadenbol? - perguntou o menino Weasley

- É handebol, Rony. E é um esporte trouxa. - explicava a garota pacientemente enquanto fazia um desenho de uma suposta quadra num pergaminho, ilustrando o que dizia. - São sete jogadores em cada time: um goleiro, três armadores, dois pontas e um pivô. Os armadores ficam na frente e se dividem em armador direito, armador esquerdo e armador central. - enquanto falava, apontava pontinhos que estavam no desenho, mostrando o que era cada um - Os pontas ficam nas laterais e se dividem em ponta direito e ponta esquerdo. E o pivô é o jogador responsável por se infiltrar na defesa do outro time pra atrapalhar o adversário ou ajudar o próprio time. São muitas as regras do handebol então não vou entrar em detalhes. Mas é um esporte que se joga com uma bola que tem mais ou menos o tamanho de um melão pequeno e você usa as mãos para movê-la. O objetivo é fazer gols mas sem passar da linha do goleiro.

- Aaaaah... - soltou Rony em compreensão - que complicado! Mas prefiro ficar no quadribol mesmo. Eu nem sei jogar o outro esporte lá, que eu esqueci o nome - disse com descaso.

- É futsal, Rony. E é outro esporte trouxa só que me parece menos complicado. - era a vez de Harry explicar ao amigo - São 5 jogadores de cada lado: um goleiro e quatro na linha. Mas os que jogam na linha não tem uma formação certa...estão sempre se revezando. Eles jogam com uma bola meio dura e um pouco menor que a de handebol que só pode ser tocada com os pés. O objetivo também é fazer gols e também são muitas as regras que eu não estou com muita vontade de dizer todas.

- Realmente é beeem mais fácil. Mas ainda sim o meu caso é o quadribol. E você, Harry? Vai comigo?

- Claro. Por mais que eu entenda o esporte, jogar é oooutra estória - disse o moreno risonho logo deixando escapar um bocejo - Acho que vou indo, gente. Amanhã tudo recomeça e a gente ainda nem dormiu. - continou se levantando e estralando as costas

- Nem me fale. - o outro se espreguiçava após ter levantado - Você vêm, mione? - se virou para a amiga perguntando

- Anh? - a garota estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que só acordou ao ouvir seu apelido - Claro, claro... vou sim. - e se levantou seguindo para as escadas que levavam ao dormitório feminino

Os garotos também subiram se despedindo da outra com um 'boa noite' que foi prontamente respondido.

Não muito tempo depois todos da grifinória já dormiam, sonhando com as novidades que este ano traria para todos.

* * *

_N/A: Aêêêê!  
__então taí o 1º capítulo que eu tinha prometido.  
desculpem qualquer erro porque não deu tempo de passar pra minha beta '  
e lembrando de agradecer a Madame Mistery, ivania (beta mais perfeitaa :D), Thaty e Naaah pelas reviews! adorei -_

_atéé!_


	3. Chapter 2

Era ainda muito cedo quando a caçula dos Weasleys acordou. Ficou deitada por mais alguns minutos tentando voltar a dormir mas perdeu a paciência e chutou as cobertas pra longe. Abriu as cortinas que tinham ao redor da sua cama de dossel e se dirigiu ao banheiro para tomar um banho com a esperança de acordar.

Depois que terminou de se enxugar, colocou um roupão e parou de frente para o espelho. Ficou satisfeita com o que viu: uma bela jovem de pele muito branca e salpicada de sardas (que eram seu orgulho) e compridos cabelos ruivos levemente ondulados que lhe caíam até a cintura, não era nenhum exemplo de altura mas estava feliz com seu 1,60m e suas curvas proporcionais.

Quando terminou a auto-análise, rumou para o armário que tinha no quarto mas parou no meio do caminho, lembrando de algo.

- A mione! - sussurrou com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios.

Voltou-se para a cama que ficava ao lado da sua e abriu suas cortinas com cuidado para não fazer barulho. Quase teve pena quando viu a amiga: ela dormia serenamente, com o corpo meio encolhido e cabelos soltos que se espalhavam por todos os lados, dificultando a visão de seu rosto.

Veja bem: ela QUASE teve pena. Mas, logo que lembrou o quão rara era aquela oportunidade, se jogou em cima da morena, fazendo cócegas na mesma.

Hermione acordou assustada pelo ataque e, tentando se desviar das cócegas, acabou caindo da cama. Gina, que estava sentada na cama, se levantou e ajudou a outra a fazer o mesmo.

- Bom dia, bela-adormecida. - cumprimentou sorrindo

- Ai... - resmungou a vítima do ataque - Bom dia... peraí! Desde quando _você _acorda tão cedo? - perguntou incrédula

- Eu perdi o sono. - falou, encolhendo os ombros - E aí, pronta pras aulas?

- E como! Tava com saudades daqui. - desabafou sorrindo - Vou tomar um banho. Me espera pra descermos juntas? - pediu enquanto pegava uma muda de roupa e ía para o banheiro

- Claro. Vou me arrumar então.

15 minutos depois elas já estavam recolhendo os materiais que usariam no dia até que Hermione resolveu começar uma conversa:

- O que você achou desse torneio que vai ter aqui?

- Achei muito legal! Ainda mais por outras escolas participarem. Mas queria mudar um pouquinho... eu acho que vou me inscrever no handebol. Meu pai falou um pouco sobre esse esporte nas férias e eu me interessei.

- Também tava afim de tentar entrar nesse.

- Eu dou o maior apoio! Faria bem pra você se ocupar com alguma coisa sem ser estudar.

- Então vamos descer. Aí nos inscrevemos juntas e antes de todo mundo já que esse povo sempre dorme até tarde. - finalizou, colocando a bolsa e segurando alguns livros.

_Nossa... a gente madrugou mesmo! Não tem ninguém aqui._ Pensava Gina quando finalmente pôde ver o salão comunal vazio.

Hermione, que estava um pouco à frente, já se dirigia ao quadro de avisos.

Livros à venda, trocas de figurinhas, drupo de estudos, horários das aulas, reportagens, fotos e até bilhetes de admiradores secretos. E, em meio a tantas coisas, o aviso que Minerva havia prometido.

- Caros alunos - a morena começou a ler em voz alta para que a outra, que havia se acomodado numa poltrona, pudesse ouvir - blá-blá-blá-blá... - ela corria o dedo pelo pergaminho enquanto lia - sobre os jogos: eles começarão após o feriado do Natal. Será realizado um baile de abertura para recepcionar nossos convidados e bláblábláblá... sobre os jogadores: todos os alunos poderão se inscrever para os times, independentemente da casa a que pertence e do ano que estiver cursando.

- Nossa... todos os anos?! - a ruiva não conseguiu conter o comentário - será que algum primeiranista vai conseguir entrar?

- Não sei... mas achei uma parte interessante. - respondeu sem tirar os olhos do aviso - sobre os times: serão escolhidos, por meio de um treino, sete alunas para a modalidade handebol, cinco alunos para a modalidade futsal e quatro alunos e três alunas para a modalidade quadribol.

- Isso é meio injusto. Quero dizer, a maioria serem garotos.

- Fazer o que, né? Continuando... - disse, olhando de esguelha para uma Gina indignada, e sorriu - sobre os treinos de seletiva: todos serão realizados no sábado às 15 horas e terá um professor especializado avaliando os alunos para escolher os times. A nossa seletiva vai ser no ginásio que eles fizeram perto do campo de quadribol. Agora só falta nos inscrevermos. - então conjurou uma pena e escreveu seu nome e o da ruiva na lista para o handebol.

Foi então que apareceu uma outra pessoa ruiva ao seu lado sem que ela percebesse.

- O que você tá fazendo? - ele se pronunciou.

A garota levou um susto tão grande que quase deu um pulo.

- Não faça mais isso! - ela sibilou estreitando os olhos e colocando a mão sobre o peito como que querendo conter o coração acelerado.

- Desculpa. Não foi a intenção. Mas o que você tava fazendo?

- Nos inscrevendo pro handebol. - disse, apontando para Gina e, em seguida, para si mesma.

Rony ficou parado por um breve instante mas logo começou a rir escandalosamente. Até tentou falar mas, como não conseguia, voltava a rir.

- Você jogando handebol? - Harry, que havia sentado junto à Gina, perguntou, incrédul.

- É. - já estava impaciente.

- Pensei que você não fazia nada que não fosse estudar. - o ruivo havia parado com as risadas.

_"OK. Essa foi a gota d'água."_

- Pois eu faço sim! Você é que nunca soube e nem sequer se importou! - quase gritava devido a raiva.

Olhou mais uma vez para a cara confusa do amigo e pegou suas coisas bufando.

Vírgina se despediu rapidamente dos garotos e correu pra alcançar a morena que já havia passado pelo retrato.

- Mas o que... - Rony deixou escapar após a saída das duas antes de balançar a cabeça na negativa para, em seguida, pegar uma pena e escrever seu nome e o de Harry na lista para o quadribol - Pronto. Vamos?

---x---

- Hey! Espera! - gritava Gina enquanto corria atrás de uma Hermione enraivecida que parecia nem a ouvir.

Mas nesse momento ela parou.

Tinha acabado de tentar virar um corredor mas deu de cara com uma loira muita bela de enormes e encantadores orbes azuis e um ar avoado.

A castanha já ía xingar até a 20ª geração da garota mas, ao ver quem era, atpe esqueceu que estava com raiva.

- Lunaaaaaaaa! - a ruiva conseguiu alcançá-las - Valeu por parar essas doida aí! E, nossa...você tá ótima, sabia? - pegou na mão da amiga e a fez dar uma volta em torno de si mesma.

Ela estava com os cabelos lisos enfeitados por uma fina tiara com pequenas flores e percebia-se que seu corpo havia amadurecido, graças ao novo uniforme que comprara nas férias.

- Você quase me matou de susto mas tá valendo. - finalmente Hermione tinha se resuperado do encontrão e agora se dirigiam para o salão principal, afim de tomar café-da-manhã.

- Por que você tava tão irritada, mione? - a corvinal não conseguiu conter a curiosidade.

- Nada que eu queira me lembrar agora. - fechou um pouco a cara mas logo relaxou, animada - Ah, é! Você vai participar desse torneio? Eu e a Gin já nos inscrevemos no handebol.

- Sério? Ía dizer isso agorinha! Eu também vou! - quase pulava de excitação.

- Que tudo! então vamos juntas sábado, não é? - as outras confirmaram com um sorriso e sentaram à mesa da grifinória, começando a se servir.

Enquanto isso, na mesa da Sonserina dois amigos 'conversavam'...

- Eu vou, eu vou, jogar quadribol eu vou, eu vou, eu vou! - cantarolava um belo moreno se servindo de suco.

- Cala boca, Blaise! Acho que todo mundo já sabe que você se inscreveu nessa droga desse torneio. - um Draco Malfoy irritado tentava se controlar massageando as têmporas.

- Você não achava uma droga quando escreveu seu nome na lista. - a calma e displicência presentes em sua voz.

- Você entendeu. - finalizou, revirando os olhos. - A Pansy se inscreveu mesmo naquele esporte trouxa?

Blaise estava com a boca cheia e limitou-se em confirmar com a cabeça.

- Falando nela... - falou, dando espaço no banco para a amiga.

- Bom dia, meninos! - a garota acabara de chegar e se sentou entre os dois enquanto entregava um pedaço de pergaminho para cada um - aí estão os horários.

- Nem acredito que voltamos pro 6º ano - o moreno bufou, contrariado.

- Pelo menos hoje as primeiras aulas são com nossos amiguinhos grifinórios. - o outro sorriu maroto.

- Não sei porque vocês ainda os odeiam. Afinal, eles não foram tão ruins assim quando nos esconderam nessas férias.

- Nem parece que é você, sabia? E eu não os odeio. Apenas me divirto com a desgraça da raça grifinória - deu de ombros e continou passando geléia em sua torrada.

- É isso aí, galerinha. Mas é chegada a hora... - dizia Blaise, mas foi interrompido pelo sinal da 1ª aula - de irmos pra aula! - finalizou com um enorme sorriso eu-tenho-trinta-e-dois-dentes.

* * *

_N/A: Mais um cap \o/_

_Descuuulpem a demora!  
Mais uma vez eu nãão pude mandar pra minha beta porque eu estou em semana de testes no colégio e meus pais não me deixam entrar na net.Inclusive eu tô no meu colégio agora...acabei de escapar de um plantão de física aqui então não me decepcionem, por favor!  
E brigada ivania e Thaty pelas reviews! que bom que vocês gostaram :  
uma autora feliz é uma autora com reviews! por isso não esqueçam de deixar uma -  
assim que der eu posto de novo v_

_atééé._


End file.
